


Rain Drops

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	Rain Drops

在我离你远去那一天，蓝色的雨下在我眼前。

==  
“我不续约了。”  
说这句话的时候曺容仁没有看他的眼睛。虽说也不会因为朴载赫哭了就跑回去跟经理说算了我还是续约吧，但曺容仁还是觉得，能少一点动摇就少一点吧。  
意外的是，朴载赫没有半点反应。曺容仁小心地抬眼，才看到他戴着耳机正在专注地团战收尾。一个不慎被换掉时才得空掰下耳机，一脸迷茫地转过来：“什么？”  
这下说不出口了。  
曺容仁做了三遍心理建设，还是没能在那种好奇又真挚的眼神下说这么残忍的东西。很多人说朴载赫像狗狗，任哪个有点爱心的人也没法对一双puppy eyes说“明天起我就要搬家了不会带上你”吧。  
所以他直接换了句话：“打得挺好的，能赢吗？”  
“哥说什么呢，这把我超顺的！”  
看上去心情很好，手感也很好，没道理被其他事务搅乱。11月的季节很难有这么好的阳光，即使是训练室里也能透过有限的窗户窥到外面暖洋洋的金色。曺容仁倚在椅子上，安静地看着他的AD敏捷地移动、攻击，看他的手腕在鼠标垫上灵巧地转动、指尖细微地敲击，像敲在什么柔软而珍贵的东西上。

“那，我走啦。”

==

如果几年后，等他们都退役了，等到谈论也不会介意的时候，也许曺容仁会问问朴载赫，2018年的年末他是什么心情。  
他想也许朴载赫会笑着说过去这么久了提这个干嘛，或者是摸摸头说我想不起来了那时候训练很忙，又或者会夸张地捂着胸口说超难过的多少年都忘不了。曺容仁也不知道自己想听到哪个回答，又或者是即使过几年朴载赫也不会说实话这点让他不愿深思。  
倒是北美开放的大氛围不肯放过他——Doublelift从他来的第一天就没停下问他这个问题：我和Ruler哪个厉害？曺容仁觉得他这话99.99%不过是在调戏新人，毕竟一个93年生、可称职业AD活化石、自黑调侃信手拈来的选手没道理提这么幼稚的比较话题。  
曺容仁从善如流：你俩都挺厉害的；我很相信你；你就是北美第一AD。  
但是别再上升比较范围了，还好Doublelift不知道Best ad in the universe这茬。  
有次闲聊，Doublelift说世界赛和联赛差距太大了，能不能告诉我你以前的AD都怎么调整心态？毕竟他也赢过也输得很惨过。  
曺容仁心想美国人说话真是直接，丝毫不怕戳他伤疤的。他思考了一下，想起来的只有朴载赫异常安静的神情和相互紧贴的手心。在他们配合的前一年他可能还需要说很多宽慰的话给朴载赫听，但不消多久朴载赫就不用人操心了。  
只需要把手给他。  
“——听起来像养宠物。”Doublelift吐槽道，他挑起了一边眉毛，这让他的表情看起来足够揶揄，“嘿甜心,手手~乖~不闹不闹……”  
“闭嘴吧你。”曺容仁砸了个纸团过去，听一个26岁的男人用肉麻的声音哼哼真是灾难。Doublelift稳稳地接住纸团把它丢进垃圾桶，伸出手：“试试？”  
曺容仁握住他的手，过了会，感觉有点不自在：“怎么样？”  
“你手出汗了……好吧别那样瞪我，我觉得照搬不行，”Doublelift收回手，瘫在椅子上晃来晃去，“我跟Ruler不一样，他还是个年轻小鬼，我已经成熟得多得多得多……”  
他从成年人该有的心态扯到以前那些可爱的辅助们，而曺容仁完全没在听。他只是突然想到，以后朴载赫不会紧张的吧？  
即使状态不好，不用拉着谁在小号上发疯也能好好纾解烦躁？即使输得很惨，不用找人彻夜长谈也能笑得出来？  
毕竟比起相信别人，相信自己才够靠谱不是吗？  
离开之时觉得还远在天边的达摩克利斯之剑，此时才让曺容仁有了悬在头顶的实感。他想过否定那把剑的存在，毕竟“前任AD以后怎么办”这种问题根本没资格成为职业辅助考虑的砝码，但朴载赫不一样。  
第一次打辅助就搭了两年半的AD和其他人不一样；第一次一起拿了世界冠军的队友和其他人不一样；第一个握住他的手的孩子和其他人不一样；把couple id和couple skin视为理所当然的孩子，看向他的眼神纯净又炽热，仿佛那个天真的少年永远住在心脏中央，对他不设防地张开双臂。  
而他这次没有抱上去，把少年留在了风里。

==  
常识说下雨前蜻蜓会低空飞行，因为翅膀能感觉到空气的沉重，所以蜻蜓低飞就是下雨的前兆。  
10月的那个异常烦闷的夜晚，因为白天训练赛输了一整天，吃晚饭时他们都不太想说话。正巧工作人员过来和经理说前几天Liquid来基地互动的视频剪到一半了。  
曺容仁和朴载赫对视一眼，不约而同地有了怪异的预感。  
用无人知晓的超级号双排的时候朴载赫主动点了SSG霞，一开局就对着洛疯狂亮表情，从小蜜蜂小企鹅到害羞劫，中了技能要亮几个，回城更是喋喋不休。明明两个人都一言不发，音效却格外吵闹。曺容仁一边在草丛里回城一边努力想弄清楚内心的惴惴不安到底是来自哪里，没理会霞在另一片草丛的示好。自己到泉水的瞬间、霞被击杀的消息弹出，而后三分钟朴载赫一个动静都没有了。  
曺容仁有点愧疚，用余光瞧了眼，不尴不尬的是朴载赫也在偷看他。两人同时一怔，然后笑出了声。  
什么啊，小学生同桌闹别扭吗？  
朴载赫嘟嘟囔囔地说霞洛就是要一起回城啊哥不喜欢我们的动作吗？曺容仁无奈终于在下一波团之后一个E千里奔袭般回到霞的身边，赶上了最后一秒的情人跃。  
小表情亮得更嚣张了。霞神气十足地对着洛撒下一大片羽毛，又来了个毫无意义的倒钩，打字：我的。

让他开心真是好简单一件事。

结束时曺容仁看着窗外灰蒙蒙的夜空，感叹道什么时候下一场雨啊。朴载赫咬着牙刷含糊不清地说：“哥你看霞的羽毛不像雨吗，冰冰的很凉快。”  
回去的路上他拿着小扇子对着曺容仁呼啦啦地扇风，好像这样曺容仁就不会因为热而松开他的手了。

=

不、要、走。  
曺容仁偶尔透过屏幕看到朴载赫的脸，心里总会浮现这句话。挺奇怪的，难道是那天小表情的频率给了他这样的暗示？一场寻常的小号钻石局值得这么解读么？曺容仁一边腹诽是自己多心了一边从容应对LCS的各路采访，北美是实现梦想的地方，我们预定春季赛冠军。Ruler？我为他祈祷，他会做得很好的。

直到全场喊着Liquid的名字，金银交错的碎片转动着飘了满天，他抬起头发现队伍主色的光线映照着，像下了场蓝色的雨。  
凉凉地落在他的脸上。

“恭喜。”  
达摩克利斯之剑终于随着雨落下。  
不、要、走。不是让他不要走。  
而是他自己对那颗少年般的心微弱的、无人察觉的恳求

<完？>  
在我离你远去那一天，蓝色的雨下在我眼前。06年tank的歌《三国恋》  
偶然重温的那天刚好看到TL的照片，歌词就这么一句挺搭的。


End file.
